Our Game
by AboveMillions
Summary: So I keep watching Pewdiepie, Ssmosh and Ken play Garry's Mod together and it's hilarious. And I had ianthony feels so I figured why the hell not. Ian and Anthony slash, don't like it? That's fine just don't click on my story. Enjoy lovelies (One-Shot)


"Dammit! You made my own fiance` shoot me!"

Ken burst out laughing in his mic, followed with Pewdipie's and Anthony's.

"It's okay babe, I took one for the team." Anthony said, his chuckles dying down.

"But I wasn't the terrorist!" Ian whined. This has been going on for a few hours, Ken, Felix, Ian and Anthony playing Garry's Mod. It was fun, most definitely, and it was nice to just play video games without having to worry to edit the next video or to film for hours on end.

"It's not me," Felix said immediately .

"Ya know, Felix said that a bit too fast...I'm starting to think here for a moment," Ken laughed, his character pointing a gun at Felix's character.

"Well...don't think. It's not me." Felix ran to the pool and selected a new gun.

Anthony laughed, "I'm going on the slides, screw this, toodles!"

Anthony's character ran to the slides and began to run up the stairs when he heard-

"It's so Anthony!" Then he got shot.

"Ken, you bastard!" Anthony yelled, his character dropping to the ground.

"Well now you can join your fiance` in the after life," Ken chuckled.

Felix gasped, "_Ken_."

"I knew it!" Ian yelled, his cam point of view circling Felix, waiting for his next move.

"Where are you?" Ken laughed, searching.

"Fuck you, I'm not telling," Felix said.

Anthony's camera point of view searched and spotted Ken's character headed near Felix.

"Felix, he's headed in your direction, _run_!" Anthony warned.

"Shut the _fuck _up Anthony!" Ken yelled and started shooting Felix's character. Luckily Felix hasn't been shot so he quickly turned around and only needed to shoot Ken once before his character died.

'_The Innocents Win_' Flashed on their screen while Ian, Anthony and Felix started cheering and Ken cursing.

"You ass," Ken playfully growled at Felix as a new round was starting and the one minute timer started to see who'd be the terrorist and who'd be an innocent.

"_Me_? I _trusted _you!" Felix laughed.

"Yeah well, that's your fault," Ken said, his character turning and running to the collection of guns.

"Guys, let's not kill each other for five minutes, okay?" Ian said, choosing a crowbar over his gun, "let's all gather in a circle and discuss the issue out."

The one minute was up and everyone had their places, three innocent and one a trader.

"But whoever the terrorist is, they lose," Anthony said, grabbing the Magneto-Stick.

"Why, you say it like you're the terrorist," Ian said, his character going right in front of Anthony's, "Got something to share with your Soon-To-Be-Husband?"

Anthony's character backed off, "No! I'm innocent, I swear!"

"That's what they all say," Ian said, and Anthony was sure that if this was real life he would have been jabbed in the chest quite harshly and have eyes norrowing into his.

"Fuck this, I think it's Ken," Felix suddenly said, turning around to face Ken's player.

"What?! I was it last time ho-" But it was too late, Felix shot Ken's player and no sign showed up, telling them he was an innocent.

"G-guys, it...it wasn't Ken, just wanted to let you all know," Felix said running away laughing.

"You-FELIX!" Ken yelled, laughing.

"I still think it's Anthony," Ian said, making his player wack Anthony's twice.

"Ow!" Anthony said after each hit, "I'm reporting that I'm in an abusive relationship!"

Ian's player hit Anthony's a few more times, chasing after him as he ran away, and then Anthony's player finally died.

"Wasn't Anthony," Ian said casually after a moment.

Anthony laughed, "Dammit."

"Felix...where's Felix?" Ian said, making his character spin a 360.

"Yeah he just ran away after killing Ken," Said Anthony, amusement clear in his voice.

"I found him!" Ken yells, "He's got a gun, pointing it to Ian! He's at the slides!"

Ian's character turned and saw indeed that Felix's player has a rifle pointed to him and he quickly ran behind a wall.

"Dammit Ken I almost had him!" Felix yelled.

"Too bad, you killed me last round," Ken sassed.

"You were a _terrorist," _Felix pointed out.

"Well? Now you're the terrorist," Ken argued back.

"Son of a barrel," Felix sighed and made his player relocate.

"Oh Feeeelix," Ian sang, "Where are yoooou?"

He turned a corner, gun ready, and saw no one.

"Where the hell is he?" Ian muttered.

"I can't see-"

Ken was interrupted by a gun shot going off.

"Dammit!"

Felix laughed, "Ha ha! Bitch!"

"Screw you," Ian rumbled as '_Terrorist wins_' flashed across the screen.

"No one can stop the impossible Poodiepie!" Felix declared.

"Ha ha," Ian mocked just as the doorbell rang, "Funny. I need to answer the door."

Ian put himself on pause and took off his headphones and got up.

Ian walked out of his room and walked to the door.

"Melanie?" He asked once it was opened.

Melanie gave a small smile, "Hi Ian."

"What are you doing here?" He asked, leaning his weight on the door.

Melanie shrugged, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have lunch with me? I'm headed to my moms cafe` and wanted to know if you wanted to join."

"Uh," Ian scratched the back of his neck, "I can't. Anthony and I promised Felix and Ken we'd play a game for their channel."

Melanie's shoulders slumped, "Tomorrow maybe?"

Ian coughed, "Can't, Anthony and I have a thing we need to start planning."

Melanie narrowed her eyes at him, "Look, I know we broke up but that doesn't mean you can make up these lame excuses to avoid me."

Well she didn't seem too happy.

"I'm not!" Ian argued, "Anthony and I have this huge thing we need to plan!"

"Like what," Challenged Melanie as she crossed her arms.

"Our wedding."

Ian turned around and Melanie moved by Ian and they saw Anthony walking to the door.

"I'm sorry, your _what_?" She asked, making sure she heard clearly.

"Our. Wedding." Anthony said slowly once he got to the door and wrapped his arm around Ian's waist and pulled him closer.

"You two?" Melanie gestured to the two men in front of her, "Getting married?"

"Yep," Replied Anthony, smiling broadly.

Ian blushed and smiled, "In a month."

"Since when have you two been a _thing_? I broke up with you nine months ago!"

"And yet here you are, asking me to lunch," Ian tested, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against Anthony.

Melanie grinded her teeth together behind her closed lips, "How long have _you guys _been a _thing_?" Her nose scrunched up.

"Well, technically we've always been a thing we just didn't know it. But it became official the night you broke up with me. I was upset, he comforted me, then it just happened," Ian shrugged.

"And now you're getting married?" Melanie asked, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Yeah, pretty much. Marriage has nothing to do with how long we could have been together, hell, after a month with him I was ready to propose. I've known Ian since we were thirteen, and now we're twenty-seven. That's _fourteen years_ Melanie. And I've loved him for ten out of those fourteen years. So damn straight we're getting married," Anthony declared.

Melanie glared harshly at him as Ian giggled.

"Well, I think I've made Felix and Ken wait long enough. Plus," Anthony's voice lowered for only the two of them to hear him, "I'm the terrorist."

"You dumb ass," Ian laughed, "I could kill you."

Anthony chuckled, "You love me too much."

Ian shrugged and smiled, "That I do."

Anthony gave Ian a peck on the lips and then gave Melanie a big cheesy smile and a wave, "By Melanie." And he was off.

Ian chuckled before turning back to a furious Melanie, "What?"

"I wanted you back. I _want _you back! But-but now you're marring him!" She snarled.

Ian scoffed, "Melanie, you broke up with me cause I wasn't 'mature'. That's your own fault. I've moved on, now you need to. If you don't want to, I can't stop you, but I'm not getting back together with you."

Melanie gave the whiny five year old stomp and swiftly turned around, hoping her hair would hit Ian in the face (it didn't) and stomped to her car.

Ian closed the door with a smile as he heard the squeal of tires and then walked back to his room. As he was in the hallway he heard Anthony yell "Son of a bitch!". He laughed and walked back to his room (That was his and Anthony's. Anthony's room is more like the guest room now.) and went back to his desk and put his headphones back on.

"What'd I miss?" Ian asked, smiling.

"Felix here, this little shit, shot me!" Anthony grumbled.

"Hey, he ended up being the terrorist," Felix laughed.

Ken followed along with his laughter, "You should have seen it Ian! Anthony just got back, he barely said hi before Felix started chasing him down! It was gold!"

Ian was full on grinning, "Oh really? Sad I missed it," Ian laughed.

"Who was at the door?" Ken asked, selecting a gun, going with the rifle.

"Melanie," Said Ian casually, getting his crowbar out.

"Really?" Felix said, his player pointing his gun at Ken and shot him last second. New round started. "What'd she want?"

"She asked him to lunch," Anthony answered for Ian.

"Are you serious?" Ken chuckled, running to the weird stalls.

"Yep," Ian replied, switching to a pistol, "Said she wanted me back. Got all pissy when she heard about mine and Anthony's engagement."

"She's just mad I'm keeping you-KEN WHAT THE HELL STOP IT IM INNOCENT!" Anthony said/yelled whatever you want to call that sentence.

Ian chuckled, "Yeah well, you've always had a chance to keep me."

"And now I"m acting on it."

"Felix is hiding. In all favor of going after him, say 'I'," Ken said.

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Hey!" Felix said, "Just because I'm hiding doesn't prove shit-God dammit Edgar stop it!"

Anthony laughed and began his search.

-oOo-

"YES I WIN!" Ian yelled as 'Terrorist wins' flashed across the screen.

"Dammit," Ken laughed.

"We've said that word quite a bit in the last four hours." Anthony laughed.

"Four hours? Really?" Ian looked at the clock on the right lower corner. They started playing at ten and it's now two in the afternoon.

"Wow, it's like 10PM here," Felix said laughing.

Ken chuckled, it's five where I'm at."

"Shut up Ken, you're three hours ahead of Ian and I," Anthony laughed.

"And you're eight hours ahead Felix."

They all laughed for a second before Ian spoke up.

"So, Anthony, what do you say to taking me out to lunch?"

"Splitting the check?"

"Sure."

"Sounds brilliant."

"Okay well I'm going to find Marzia and we have to get ready. We're going to go see Lucy's twelve o'clock showing. She's been dying to see this movie." Felix explained.

"The one with that Scarlett girl?" Ken asked.

"Yep," Felix said, popping the 'P'

"Doesn't she play Black Widow in the Marvel movies?" Anthony asked.

"She does. And she kicks ass," Ian stated.

"Ooh, her. Yeah okay, I'll have to see the trailer and see if it's worth it for me to see it," Ken said, chuckling.

"Oh it is. Now, if you gentlemen don't mind, I have to take a certain someone to lunch," Anthony said, grinning, though they can't see it.

"Alright alright lover boys, go," Felix laughed.

"Gladly, later guys," Ian said and logged out as they said their goodbyes.

Ian stood up and stretched and then he realized how hungry he was. His stomach let out a rude growl, yelling at him, and Ian rubbed his belly, apologizing.

He walked out of his room and down the hall and saw Anthony waiting grabbing his keys.

"Ready?" He asked smiling.

Ian grinned and grabbed his hand, "Yep."

-oOo-

Once they ordered their food, they decided to eat there, they searched for a table. They sat down at a table in the corner, by the window, Anthony carrying the tray.

"So," Ian said, unwrapping his burger, "The wedding. A month. Do we have a specific date?"

"How about the fourteenth? Valentines day," Anthony grins, taking a bit of his fries.

"I love you," Ian said, mesmerized.

Anthony chuckled, "I love you too."

Ian smiled, mouth closed and grabbed Anthony's hand and gave it a squeeze, "I don't deserve you."

Anthony turned his hand over, his palm flat against Ian's and slowly laced their fingers together, "Of course you do. You deserve a person who'll treat you like you should be."

Ian's smile remained, "God, is it possible to love someone this much?"

"Should be. Cause I love you ten times more."

The two stares at each other for what seemed like hours and then they giggled and began eating the rest of their food.

-oOo-

Later that evening, they decided to go to bed.

Ian slipped on a pair of Anthony's sweats and t-shirt, Anthony, who chuckled, just stripped to nothing but his boxers and crawled into bed, next to Ian.

They didn't fall asleep, just laid there, Ian in Anthony's arms and with his head resting his head on Anthony's chest, drawing imaginary shapes on the bare flesh below him.

"Remember when I proposed to you on Christmas?" Anthony randomly asked softly.

Ian grinned, "Yeah."

"I was in front of all our families and friends. Jesus I was so scared. I didn't know if you were going to say yes or no, and-" Anthony let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment.

Ian's smile vanished and he lifted his head up and gave a concerned look to Anthony, "Hey," Ian tilted Anthony's head so that he was facing him, "Look at me," He said softly. Anthony opened his eyes and stred right back into Ian's, "I said yes. I would have said yes in tenth grade. Anthony, I love you, so much. And the fact that you love me just as much? God I honestly thought I was dreaming. But I said yes, I'll always say yes."

Anthony's smile grew after each word. He grabbed Ian by the back of the head and gently pulled him closer, "Yeah?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Ian whispered right back and that's all Anthony needed to pull him in to a passinate kiss.

Ian moaned at the feeling and shifted till he was straddling Anthony's thighs and put his hands on Anthony's cheeks. He softly ran his tongue across Anthony's bottom lip, asking, wanting.

Anthony could never say no to him and gently pried his lips apart and let Ian slip his tongue in. They shivered at the feeling and held on tighter to one another.

Ian softly nibbled on Anthony's bottom lip before pulling away, breathing hard.

Anthony, whose cheeks were a darker shade of red then what they usually were, grinned and was panting as well.

"I love you," Ian whispered, placing his forehead against Anthony's.

Anthony's hold on Ian tightened just a tad, "I love you."

Ian grinned and gave him a quick peck before climbing off of him and rolled on his side, letting Anthony pull the covers over them and then slipped his arm around Ian's waist, pulling him into his chest. He gave him a soft kiss on the back of his neck before whispering "Goodnight," But Ian was already asleep.

Anthony smiled softly and nuzzled Ian's neck, breathing in deeply before drifting off himself.


End file.
